Welcome To White Chapel
by Mitchell Green
Summary: The gang makes friends with the new kid from London, but one by one they soon find out his shocking secret although in White Chapel its perfectly normal...
1. The New Kid and The Vision

Hey guys, please feel free to give ideas for the story that you want to see in it and help me improve my story. Thanks for following and making this one of your favourites. BTW: the story takes place just before the episode Siren Song in series two, you may have noticed because Sunday Clovers (from the episode Mirror/rorriM) has a small dialogue and Miss LOL (from same episode) is mentioned too and Serena (from episode Siren Song) walks past the gang shouting 'feel my pain'. MG :)

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

The bell rang and Erica stormed out of class on one of her war paths. She went to her locker and I tried following her, weaving my way through endless masses of people in the corridor whilst many others flooded out of their classrooms and into the school corridors. We just had drama which is why Erica was in such an unpleasant mood. Erica took out her books and tossed them all into the back of her locker using so much force and making a massive dent in the metal.

"Erica!" I exclaimed after I finally caught up, "You have to be a bit more careful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Erica replied.

Sunday Clovers was walking over to her locker which, thankfully, was at the other end of the corridor. Sunday was the reason Erica was in a bad mood. She always takes the centre of stage in drama as she is a good actor. This annoys Erica. Sunday transferred to White Chapel about year ago from Australia. She has many talents like singing, acting and annoying Erica. Miss LOL casted Sunday as the lead in our last school play and casted Erica as the understudy which is another big reason for Erica to hate drama and Sunday. I don't like Sunday either but that's because she uses so much Australian slang and no one ever knows what she is speaking about. I saw her spot the new boy from my second period Spanish class and start to talk to him. He was looking quite nervous and like he really didn't want to be with her. I wouldn't blame him. This was going to cause another problem between Erica as Sunday because Erica likes the new boy too. Erica must have noticed my quietness as she looked up at me and saw what was happening in the direction I was looking in.

"And just our luck, there's 'Sunday Clovers' our favourite person," Erica said poorly mimicking an Australian accent, "wait a second, she's with a cute boy! Why is little Miss Irritable with a cute boy?"

"He's not just any cute boy," I replied smiling, waiting for to realise who it was.

"Oh my gosh! She's with Mitchell, the new boy. I'm going to put that 'shrimp on the barbie' for real this time!" Erica said, referring to Sunday and once again mimicking her accent. I saw Erica's eyes glow yellow and her fangs drop out, she started to walk past me but I used my super strength to keep her still.

"Relax Erica!" I said trying my best to calm her down, "you can see him just itching to run away. Look at him; he's already starting to walk away from her!" As I turned to face Erica again I saw Ethan, Benny and Rory turn round the corner and start walking towards us.

"Here comes the Geek Brigade," Erica said in a low whisper. Judging by this remark, Erica was feeling better. I hate it when Erica is mad, mainly because I have to end up dealing with her. Not because we are best friends or any of that stuff.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan said as he and the others crowded around my locker.

"Hey," I answered.

"Dorks," Erica said giving a nod of approval allowing them to talk to her, for once.

"Why hello there beautiful creature of the night," Benny replied. Benny was wearing one of his many stripped t-shirts which Erica thinks are lame. I could already see how this conversation was going to go down.

"Shut up Benny. Now tell me, you guys are in the same gym class as the new boy Mitchell right?" Erica asked curiously. I could see where this was going too.

"Don't remind me, he ran past me seven times whilst doing the fifteen hundred metre run this morning!" said Benny angrily.

"He lapped you seven times?" I said in shock. Even Erica raised her eye brow.

"Actually it was eight times. Although that's only if you count the… well that didn't count because… it just didn't okay." Benny stated furiously.

"Benny's right, he was super-fast but I could have easily beaten him if I used my super-speed," Rory said, attempting to join the conversation. Sometimes I actually feel sorry for him when we all leave him out but then he does something stupid like pretend to be a vampire ninja.

"He's coming over to us!" Erica screamed excitedly. Her face lit up like it does when she sees fresh blood. She flicked her hair trying to make herself more attractive, to me she just screamed desperate. But I'm her friend so I'm allowed to say that.

"Who is?" Rory asked. His face looked so confused, just like normal.

"The new boy, now shut up Rory!" she said shouting at him.

_**Mitchell's P.O.V.**_

The bell sounded for lunch and I walked out of class when I accidentally bumped into this girl. I uttered sorry and resumed walking. Then she stopped me and begun conversing with me.

"G'day mate! You're the new boy aren't you? I hear you aced the track run first period, well done on that. I'm Sunday Clovers; it's nice to meet you," she said sounding very happy and enthusiastic. She was blonde with brown eyes. She spoke with an intense Australian accent.

"Hi, I'm Mitchell." I replied trying to be friendly.

"Wow, you're a pommie aren't you?" Sunday said. She seemed nice but was making no sense at all.

"What does that mean?" I said with a puzzled expression on my face.

"That you're from England." She said, her smile remaining as if stuck on her face.

"Yes, I'm from England and you're obviously from Australia," I said. She continued talking to me, still managing to make no sense. She kept on going and started to give of a weird impression. Eventually I tried to walk slowly away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"You see, I would love to stay and talk but… um… I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time okay?" I replied walking speedily away. I had walked away from her and soon realised I had nowhere else to go. My locker was in the other direction and I didn't want to turn round and go past Sunday so I continued to walk randomly when I spotted the girl I sat next to in Spanish. I went other to her and her friends. I already knew her blonde friend, Erica, from my biology class. She instantly spotted me coming and I flashed smile at her, I thought she was kind of cute and I know she likes me.

"Hey guys," I said as I stood in-between three of the boys she was with. To my right was a boy in a purple and white stripped top. In the corner of my eye I saw him gave me a funny look. What was that all about? On my left were two other boys, one of them was blonde and had brown eyes. The other had both brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, hey Mitchell," Sarah replied.

"Do you guys know that Sunday girl? She's kind of crazy. To be honest, you two are the only normal people I've met so far at this school," I said smiling.

"Thanks," Erica said. She seemed like such a down to Earth and normal person, unlike some of the people I've met. Just then another student walked past us shouting,

_**Erica's P.O.V.**_

"Everyone will feel my pain!" Some freak shouted in my ear as she walked past. If she wanted, I would happily give her some pain. Then I realised she was the freak me and Sarah were up against in the talent show this weekend. Wait a second, wasn't I talking to Mitchell?

"So who are your friends?" Mitchell said whilst trying to awkwardly carry on the conversation. He was looking directly at me when he said this; he had been looking at me the entire time. I think he likes me to but I'm not sure, I am sure that I like him after all he's really cute. To be on the safe side, I'll just flirt with him.

"Well you already know Erica," Sarah said pointing to me.

"Hey," I said whilst waving to him and trying to look casual. He gave me big smile. He had big dimples and nice white teeth that formed the perfect smile! It would look even nicer with a pair of fangs. How awesome would it be if turned him; and then if he does like me, we can be vampire boyfriend and girlfriend for ever! I'm probably over thinking this.

"He's Benny," she said whilst Benny scowled at Mitchell. What a loser, lapped eight times! I smiled to myself as I thought this.

"And this is Ethan," she continued. Mitchell turned and faced Ethan, "Hey," he said whilst putting his hand up for a high five. This was going to be funny. Ethan is such a dork; I bet he's never had a high five in his life. Then, as he awkwardly put his hand up and high fived Mitchell he gasped as he was pulled into a one of fits, or visions as he likes to call it. His face froze weirdly whilst his eyes turned bleach white. His eyes creep me out every time. After a few seconds he looked up to see us all staring at him. Sarah suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Ethan's hand.

"I think I should take you to the nurse's office, you don't look too good. Bye guys," she said. Then they walked down the corridor to who knows where.

"And I'm Rory!" Rory said trying to be involved, and failing miserably. Poor geek. Wait, what am I saying this is Rory!

"Come on Rory, we were just going weren't we?" Benny quickly added.

"Yeah sure we were." Rory said. What a stupid kid. Then he followed Benny down the hallway. This left me and Mitchell here all alone.

"So," Mitchell said. Time to make my move...

_**Ethan's P.O.V.**_

Mitchell turned to face me. He put his hand out for a high five. He was fairly tall with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a really cheesy British accent. He was wearing dark blue jeans and green polo. I put my hand up to meet his and as soon as we touched I was sucked into a vision. I saw Mitchell's face and then from out of nowhere blood started to drip all over his face and then lastly I saw a pair of fangs. As soon as my vision ended I raised my head to see everyone looking at me. Sarah then leapt forward taking hold of my hand.

"I think I should take you to the nurse's office, you don't look too good. Bye guys," she said as she pulled me away. We walked over to the biology lab and went in as we saw it was empty. As I pushed open the door, the stench hit us. The hideous smell was from the lamb kidneys we dissected third period but the corridors were busy and this was the only place that was private.

"What was your vision?" Sarah asked frantically.

"Well," I replied nervously.

"What was it about? She demanded.

"Well…Let's just say I think Erica might try to drain Mitchell!"


	2. Stalking and Hypnotism

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've had a really busy week; endless school work and on Saturday I went out with a group of friends. This chapter is for Lucy Case, thanks for your great idea. I have slightly adapted it to fit my original story and to avoid taking credit for you idea as I think that is a bit unfair. I would also like to thank Ron W312, meeseproductions, NAVAGRL and MirandaNaranjo11 for your support. MG :)

**_Sarah's P.O.V._**

"What was your vision?" I asked frantically.

"Well," he replied quite timidly.

"What was it about?" I queried.

"Well…Let's just say I think Erica might try to drain Mitchell!"

"Are you sure, please can you tell me that's not what you saw!" I said in a sudden state of shock. I couldn't believe Erica was going to do this. I just. I just couldn't!

"I wish that's not what I saw either but it was! Do you think Erica would actually do it?" Ethan said nervously.

"I don't know. Last year she turned loads of boys into vampires but she never completely drained anyone! And even if she did, she has changed. I know she wouldn't do that." I said this with a confident face but I knew Ethan could tell I wasn't so sure by the tone in my voice.

"Sarah you have to talk to her, urgently!" He exclaimed and with that, I super speeded off to find Erica. When I eventually found her she was walking to her locker, in a suspiciously happy mood.

"Erica, there you are! Where were you?" I said as I walked over to her.

"I just had lunch with Mitchell." she announced to me proudly.

"What!" I shouted back at her.

"I said, I just had," she began before I interrupted her.

"Did you eat him?" I yelled at her.

"No, we started off eating that gross cafeteria food and then we," she said giving me a weird look, "Wait, why do you think I would eat him?"

"It doesn't matter, but if you aren't going to eat him who is?" I said to myself, then realised I had said it out loud.

"No one is going to eat him. Now if you're not going to tell me what you're talking about then can I go?" she said.

"Yes," I replied and she walked away, forgetting it was me who came to her and that she needed to go to her locker.

**_Mitchell's P.O.V. - LATER THAT DAY_**

I was just walking along the street looking for a midnight snack when I saw a figure in the distance come slowly towards me. I started to back away and as I turned around he was suddenly right in front of me. I thought about using my super speed to run away but for some reason I didn't. Instead I let my fangs drop down into sight and I hissed at him. He stood perfectly still in front of me, not moving a single muscle. He was wearing some sort of black cloak that covered his face. Then he dangled a rusty piece of gold. It was suspended of a piece of string about twenty centimetres long. He started to swing it back and forth, what was he trying to do? I took a step backwards and the golden sphere began to glow a fierce shade of purple. He kept on swinging it at the same steady pace. The more the pendulum swung the darker everything got. He continued and I could barely see anything. All that was left in my sight was the black of his cloak and the glowing sphere swinging. I heard him say, "Ethan. Ethan. Find Ethan. Find the Seer. Bring him to me," in a soft steady voice. It seemed that he spoke at the same pace as the pendulum swinging. He continued to swing it and then, I saw nothing. Pitch black. I felt a harsh pain in the back of my head as I suddenly felt the floor grasp my back; I smelt the sweet scent of my own blood and my fangs rapidly retreated before I became unconscious.

**_Ethan's P.O.V. - THE NEXT DAY_**

It was lunch time and I managed to lose Mitchell in a big crowd of students outside the cafeteria. For some unknown reason he was shadowing my every move. He was sitting behind me in all my class, following me to school in the morning and even waiting outside in the hallway when I needed to use the toilet. I walked over to Benny and Rory's locker hoping that they would be there. Rory wasn't but thankfully, Benny was.

"Benny you have to help me, Mitchell has been following me all day," I said frantically to Benny in a quiet voice hoping that Mitchell wouldn't hear me.

"What are you talking about?" Benny asked me.

"Well to start with, he randomly appeared out of nowhere and started walking with me to school. Then in first period gym he decided to run with us instead of at the front of the class."

"Yeah I thought that was a bit weird too." Benny said, dumping his biology text book into his locker and exchanging it for a French text book.

"In our second period, he sat next to me where Hannah Price usually sits, as with third and fourth period!" I said, practically whispering now in hope Mitchell wouldn't hear me. In gym he heard every word I said when I was talking to Benny on the other side of the track.

"Okay maybe it is a bit weird that he ran slowly today but you should think of it this way. We have a jock friend! We are going to be so popular. I can already imagine it." Benny said gazing into space.

"Benny listen, he is stalking me!" I said, "Something weird is going on with him. He came here a week ago and hasn't met to me since yesterday, and he wasn't acting like this yesterday was he?"

"No he wasn't. Now it sounds a bit weird but I don't understand why don't you spend time with him and ask him what's wrong?" Benny said innocently.

"I can't just ask him why he's stalking me," I replied, shooting down every one of Benny's ideas.

"Then why don't you use him to get a vision." Finally. After all these years, Benny had one good idea.

"That might work," I said walking away from Benny trying to bump into Mitchell. But weirdly I didn't. I didn't see him anywhere. He wasn't in our last two classes either; even though in French he actually does sit next to me. Benny and I walked out of class and were talking about coming back to mine to play video games when Rory came up to us.

"Do either of you know why Mitchell is unconscious in the janitor's closet?" he said in his usual Rory confused way. I looked at Benny and he looked back at me. Now we were worried.


	3. Vampire Revealed and Secrets Shared

I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire, Harry Potter, That's So Raven or Good Time by Owl City ft Carly Rae Jepson (just saying). Just to make it clear; Mitchell was hypnotised in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter than the other ones. I might add/change a bit of this chapter over the next week as I'm not completely happy with it. I would post it later but i don't want to leave it for too long. The first bit is in 3rd person because some people have asked for me to do that. BTW In the story Mitchell says 'supply room' and the others say 'supply closet', this is because he is British so remember that when you are reading. The next chapter will be a Merica Chapter (Mitchell and Erica). A thank you to Sennin 6 and JJB88 for your support. MG :)

_**AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY**_

"Do either of you know why Mitchell is unconscious in the janitor's closet?" Rory said in his usual confused way. Ethan and Benny exchanged glances. Now they were worried.

The lights shone strongly upon the empty and ghost like corridor which Rory was leading Ethan and Benny down. It was quarter past four so school had finished; leaving Ethan, Benny and Rory all by themselves. Apart from Mitchell of course, who was lying on the floor of the supply closet. The three boys gathered round the unconscious teen in a small, finite closet that also housed a bunch of cleaning supplies that were scattered around the room unevenly.

"Is he alive?" Benny asked nervously. Ethan then bent down to Mitchell's level and put two fingers to his neck checking for a pulse.

"He's alive," Ethan said.

"The more important question is, how did this happen," Rory said seriously.

"I don't know but something is certainly wrong. He has been acting unusual all day and now he is unconscious in a supply closet." Ethan stated, standing up again.

"I think I know a spell to make him conscious again, let me just find it," said Benny, reaching in his bag before fishing out his spell book.

"Are you meant to have that?" Rory asked.

"Shut up Rory," He replied, his head down in his spell book; carefully flicking through the delicate pages.

"Hurry up Benny," Rory said impatiently after a few minutes.

"Return-us zoom normal-en," uttered Benny pointing his hand at Mitchell and flicking his wrist, "This spell is supposed to bring back a person to their normal selves." As soon as the words left Benny's mouth, Mitchell sat up to see Benny, Ethan and Rory all looking down at him shocked. Benny's spell hadn't just revived Mitchell, but it had also revealed Mitchell's fangs and piercing yellow eyes. This is because he was 'brought to his normal self' and his normal self was a vampire.

"Awesome! You're a vampire," Rory said with a cheesy grin plastered to his face.

"What are you talking about," Mitchell said confused, before realising that his fangs were on show. He quickly retracted them, which also caused his eyes to return to their natural brown colour.

"Relax dude, I'm a vampire too," said Rory excitedly and flashing his fangs.

"I'm a seer," Ethan said proudly.

"And I am a powerful spell master!" Benny added.

"Cool," Mitchell said with a smile. He put his hand out and Rory helped him up. As they walked out of school Mitchell looked at Benny and Ethan. He couldn't help but think of 'Benny Potter' and 'That's So Ethan'.

"Sarah and Erica are also vampires," Rory suddenly added.

"Actually I already know that Erica is a vampire," Mitchell said.

"You do? How?" Benny asked.

"Well… We kinda went on a date," he replied awkwardly.

"So Mitchell, how did you get in the supply closet?" Rory said.

"Good question," Mitchell replied.

"You mean you don't know?" Ethan asked sounding quite intrigued.

"No. I went out for a snack last night, at least I think it was last night, and the next thing I remember is you guys looking down on me in the supply room." Mitchell said.

**_Sarah's P.O.V._**

I turned round to hear 'good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight! It's going to be alright!_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_' blasting through the speakers of my phone. It was Erica calling. I answered, putting a stop to my 'Good Time' ringtone. After listening to it every time Erica rung, which was a lot, I was kind of getting bored of that song.

"Hello," I said in a bored tone as I picked up my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hey Sarah, do you want to come and get some food with me?" Erica said.

"Yeah sure, I know a hospital that has massive supply of blood." I said more excitedly.

"Sounds awesome." Erica replied.

I turned round and looked out my window, "Wait a second," I said.

"Why? What happened?" Erica said curiously.

"I think I just saw Rory and Mitchell super speed down the street!" I exclaimed.

"Wow!" She said

"I know!" I responded.

"Why is he with Rory?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"That's what you pick up on? What about the fact that Mitchell is a vampire?" I answered back practically shouting down the phone.

"I already knew that." Erica said casually.

"And you just forgot to tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Anyway I didn't turn him if that's what you're thinking. See you in ten." Erica said hanging up on me. I went through my phone contacts and rang Ethan.

"Hi," Ethan said sounding kind of shocked.

"I think you got your vision about Mitchell wrong," I said.

"I know, I just found out." He said.

"And how come Erica knew before us?"

"Well actually, it turns out they have been dating!" Just as he said this, Erica appeared by my window. I let her in and gave her one of those 'I know what you've been up to' looks as I hung up on Ethan.

"Tell me everything, and I mean everything!" I shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" she said as she sat down on my bed.

"You and Mitchell, how did it happen?" I said.

"Well it happened yesterday, when he came up to us after drama."

"I remember that. You were really moody." I said.

"Shut up!" she said whacking me with one of my own pillows, "After you left with Ethan, Benny and Rory walked away too. Leaving us alone..."


	4. Brown Meat and Red Blood

I would like to quickly thank xol225 for your support. Please review as I would like to know that people are actually reading and enjoying my story and so I can improve as you guys are really good at feedback. MG :)

"After you left with Ethan, Benny and Rory walked away too. Leaving us alone..." Erica said.

*FLASH BACK*_** - THE DAY BEFORE**_

"Come on Rory, we were just going weren't we?" Benny snapped.

Rory; replying in his normal geek confused way said, "Yeah, sure we were." He then followed Benny down the busy hallway, leaving Erica and Mitchell all alone.

"So..." Mitchell said slightly awkwardly.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Erica asked Mitchell. Although they had only recently met and Erica knew next to nothing about him, she really liked him. Perhaps it was his foreign accent she liked or his good looks, or maybe she sensed that there was something about him. Either way she had just asked him out to lunch and even though she would never eat actual food, she was going to have to risk it for him.

"Yeah. I would love to," Mitchell replied. He too would never usually eat real food, especially cafeteria food, but he was going to risk it for her. They walked along the hallway together and joined the back of the lunch line. Erica had turned to face Mitchell and was happily chatting away when in the corner of her eye she saw two kids in a group in front of her. They had spotted her and discreetly said to the other people on their group, "I'm not that hungry lets go," mouthing 'Erica behind you' afterwards before they all ran away. She heard every word due to her vampire super hearing and hearing what they said made Erica laugh to herself. After they reached the front of the line she gave Stephanie a long and hard stare before taking a tray of food.

"Let's sit over there," Erica said pointing to the empty table where she usually sits with Sarah and the others. They both sat down next to each other. Erica looked at the 'food'. It was some sort of brown meat and a form of potatoes. She quickly glanced at Mitchell who was also looking down at his food and judging it. She then picked up her knife and fork. She gathered some of the meat on her fork and raised it to her mouth, she didn't want to put this substance into her body but she had no other choice. She swallowed the meat.

Mitchell saw Erica eat some of the food and knew he had to too. He reluctantly took a bite of potato before turning around out of Erica's sight and hissing in disgust. Erica then turned round so that she was out of Mitchell's view and she hissed showing her hatred of the foul food. She then turned back to Mitchell.

"Did you just hiss?" They said in unison, "Are you a vampire?" they continued slightly quieter.

"I am, are you," Erica mumbled looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"I am too," Mitchell replied with a big smile on his face, "Does this mean you want to come over to mine and get some blood rather than eat this rubbish?" he said in hope whilst staring disgustedly at his food.

"That sounds like the best thing I have heard all day!" she said with a sigh of relief. They then walked out of the cafeteria until they were out of sight before super speeding to Mitchell's house.

Mitchell led Erica up to his room and opened a mini fridge that was stocked with blood, each one labelled with a blood type. They both leaned in to take and bashed their heads together.

"After you," Mitchell said laughing as he took a step back and gestured with his hand to the fridge.


	5. Loud Screams and Old Foes

So just to clarify because it's slightly confusing. In chapter 3, the guys found Mitchell and then Mitchell and Rory flew off and Sarah saw them super speed down the street. Then in chapter 4 we found out about Mitchell and Erica and that was a kind of flash back. So now we are in chapter 5 and we are back to where Benny and Ethan are leaving school and Sarah and Erica are in Sarah's room and Rory and Mitchell are somewhere else. It is how chapter 3 left of. I know that the last chapter was really short and not the best, its because I don't have a lot of time at the moment but I promise I will change chapter 4 to make it better and longer and I will change this chapter too as I am rushing this chapter a little bit. Seriously, it will get better. MG :)

Sunday's P.O.V.

I had just finished photocopying the scripts for the new school play and I was heading back to the drama room. It was after school had finished which was why I got a bit freaked out when I heard footsteps. I thought it was my imagination so I ignored it. Then I saw someone come towards me. Then something glowed purple and I screamed.

Benny's P.O.V.

"Well now that Rory and Mitchell have ditched us, do you want to come back to my house and play video games?" I asked as we walked out the school doors into the parking lot.

"No way dude, you have the worst video games ever!" Ethan replied.

"That's because grandma doesn't let me buy the good ones," I said, slightly offended. Ethan was just about to speak when an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the school. We entered the hallway and ran to where the sound was coming from. We turned one corner to see a hooded figure run into room. Ethan stopped in his tracks. Fear and horror on painted on his face.

"E, what's wrong?" I said nervously.

"That was the evil figure that wasn't supposed to be there when your grandma put us into different universes," he said, "from the darkness you grandma sensed."

"You mean the one who threw the fire balls?" I asked. He nodded. Then we heard footsteps and Sunday Clovers stumbled down the corridor.

"What happened?" she asked really confused. She looked really dizzy and sick.

"We heard you scream so we came to find you," Ethan said running over to Sunday as she started to collapse.

"I remember something purple and then I fainted," she said as if she was questioning us.

"Let's get you home," I said.


	6. News about the story

New chapters coming soon, think I'm going to wrap this story up soon and start my next story and possibly come back to this one later. I have so many ideas for mbav stories including a cross over with house of anubis =) stay tuned... MG

_**27.2.13 **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated for ages. I have some bad/good news. The bad news is I am going to abandon this story...for now... and I am going to start my new story which I have been planing for ages and am really excited for. I am going to make it very descriptive and I am going to have an interesting plot that I am going to think of in advanced unlike in this story where I had a rough idea of my plot but decided it as I went along. Hopefully being more organised can improve my stories and as I have said it will be way more descriptive. I my English classes we did a big unit on descriptive writing and now I have some new ways of writing and ways to make my stories really good and descriptive. **_

_**The good news is I am writing a new story which I will post chapters weekly (hopefully, it may be a fortnight some times). The story is entitled; 'Vampires of Anubis.' I am still currently debating with myself whether I am going to include my character Mitchell or just use the mbav characters. The story is a My Babysitters a Vampire/House of Anubis crossover. It takes place just after the mbav season two episode 'Hottie Ho-Tep' when they shove Hottie into the mummy casket thing (I'm not sure what they are called but I will find out) to be greeted by Anubis (the g-d (I put a dash there as I don't like writing it fully, its a religion thing)). The gang then fly over to England to team up with the Sibuna gang to unravel the mystery and discover something very shocking... so that is a very big spoiler of my next story. **_

_**More good news is... I will restart this story after Vampires of Anubis or even before it if I have enough time. I will be writing the first several chapters before I start posting it to give it some structure so it will be posted end of March soonest, if not in April. If I do decide to write Mitchell into Vampires of Anubis it is more likely I will restart this story BEFORE as I would obviously need to introduce him.**_

Thank you for all your support. =) MG


End file.
